Alexis Ivanov
THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO : AliasKit Personality He is a real gentleman. Sometimes he is mistaken as a flirt because he is often liked by girls but that is a big NO. He is meek but absolutely friendly and kind. Although he may be shy sometimes especially towards girls. He is one humble young lad. History Alexis grew up in an orphanage in Russia, not knowing who his parents were. He had an older half-sister named Cynthia Ivanov but was adopted when Alexis was five. He experienced and met all sorts of people--the good ones and the bad ones. The orphans were never treated equal. He was always the least and bigger and older children loved to take advantage of him. Often, he couldn't eat a full meal because they always get his. Sometimes, he doesn't even get to eat because the caretakers had favoritism and obviously, he wasn't one of their favorites. His sister would write a letter to him often but he never received even one because the caretakers never gave it to him. But he always hoped that he and his sister would see each other once more. Everyday, he also wrote to her but the caretakers just kept his letters. Everytime he tried to ask if he could visit Cynthia, he was never allowed to. When he was eleven, he couldn't take the maltreatment he received anymore. He decided to make an escape in the night. He tried many times but always failed. He was always caught. One day he finally escaped through the window in his room and he quickly rode a truck and hid there. He wanted to find his sister so bad. He was hoping that the truck would bring him somewhere near his sister's location. But after he got off the truck, he was already in the countryside. From afar, he saw the sea and there was a ship going somewhere out of the country. He made a run for it and he made it. He thought perhaps she was out of the country. He believed that it was not an accident that he was brought there. He became a stowaway. The destination of the ship was actually to America. The ship had finally arrived in America. When he got on the American soil, he got excited and explored the place. But he got nothing with him. A few days from now or maybe later, he will get hungry then starve to death. A few weeks later and he could already feel his demise was near. But that was also the time when Lupa and her pack found him. He asked Lupa about Cynthia but she could supply such information. She said that he'd have to find Cynthia himself. He was trained in the wolf house and when he was ready, he was finally released at the age of twelve and was on his own to find Camp Jupiter. Conquer or die. Category:Russian Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:Age 18 Category:Children of Ceres Category:Fifth Cohort Category:Swordsperson Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:AliasKit